the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombieland: Double Tap/Credits
Full credits for Zombieland: Double Tap. Logos Opening Columbia Pictures Presents In association with 2.0 Entertainment A Pariah Production Woody Harrelson Jesse Eisenberg and Emma Stone "ZOMBIELAND: Double Tap" Abigail Breslin Rosario Dawson Zoey Deutch Luke Wilson Avan Jogia Thomas Middleditch Casting by John Papsidera, CSA Costume Designer Christine Wada Visual Effects Supervisor Paul Linden Music Supervisor Gabe Hilfer Music by David Sardy Edited by Dirk Westervelt, ACE Production Designer Martin Whist Director of Photography Chung-hoon Chung Executive Producers Paul Wernick Rhett Reese Rebecca Rivo Executive Producers Ruben Fleischer David Bernad Jack Heller Doug Belgrad Produced by Gavin Polone Written by Rhett Reese & Paul Wernick and Dave Callaham Directed by Ruben Fleischer Closing "ZOMBIELAND: Double Tap" Crawl Art Unit Production Managers Rebecca Rivd Will Greenfield First Assistant Director K.C. Hodenfield Second Assistant Director Michael Saunders Visual Effects Producer Steve Dellerson TBA Grips TBA The rest is coming soon, so stay tuned. Cast TBA Stunts TBA Based on Characters Created by Rhett Reese & Paul Wernick Second Unit Production Assistants Christina Barber Jaron Clinkscales Payden Evans Jason Inman II Mel Norris Bobby Thompson Jasmine Yard Post Production Visual Effects Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Visual Effects Coordinators Caroline Goujard Julie Charron Alexandra Robert Madeleine Hamilton Alexia Levieuze-Palancade Marie Clemence Janine Recio Jade Ghali-Lachapelle Digital Compositors Agustín Cavalieri Aurelie Couble Gabriel Curpas Martin Cobelo Raphael Moreault-Truchon Sujoy Dey Gerome Viavant Adriano Calfiore Alexandre Dumont Carlos Guillen Jesse Meler Mathew Crisp Remi Dupont Taylor Holton Andreanne Lamoureux Croft Russell Kfir Cohen Nancy Gonzalez Scott M. Fedor Vanessa Delarosbil Arvid Wahlborg Diego Guarnieri Bittencourt Lee Brunet Parikshat Tyagi Sebastien Veilleux Xiaoming Wang Animators Adrien Barbier Alejandra Alvarez Antoine Barthod Brieuc Guénolé Harrison Wang Jean Hemez Joelle Said Jonathan Bourdua Louis Morisset Mike Dacko Piotr Zyla Rajarshi Banerjee Sean Conly Sophie Adida Yan Morin-Dubuisson Yannick Puig Crowd Artists Catherine R Dion Dominic Zenon James Dong Kevin Rogovits Marcos Francos Max Nagel Phoebe Arjona Pierric Danjou Creature FX Artists Fiona Villate Guillaume Desmarais Christine Leclerc Kevin Blaney Laurent Meste Julien Jude Martin Gorbea Sanchez Nevin Ricquebourg Steve Beaucamp Sébastien Bance FX Artists Audrey Turcotte Christian Gaumond Dennis Schmidt Mathilde Andrieu Paolo Copponi Rachel Ajorque Sai Win Myint Oo Vitalik Andrulis Yonggyu Park Lighting Artists Alessandro Greguoldo Anurag Deshmukh Doris Bachelier Gary John Heteau Dimitri Trouvé Marie-Laurence Hudon Pierre Gobilliard Geneviève Lacombe Sum Pang Yanick Houle Environment Artists Alexandre Durocher Alexandre Trudel Dominic Daigle Frederic Perrin Matthew Rouleau Manuel Gaudreau Mohamed Abdou Elhakim Olivier Goulet Pierre-Simon Henri Simon Mercier Thomas Desjardins Vincent Glaize Asset Artists Jeeho Lee Mathieu Phaneuf Melissa Boily Justin Strong Maxime Philippon Celestin Salomon Mikhail Semionov Roxane Martin-Herbeuval Daniel Lupien Vincent L'Heureux Diego Romo Hannes Faupel Layout Artists Andrée-Anne Bouffard-Verreault Jass Mun Joshua Quiambao Kevin Landry Maxime Letertre Michael Karp Patcha Binginapalli Rachel Bouchard Spandana Battula Thomas Lhomme-Sorel Production Support Marie-Pierre Boucher Eric Chabot Marc-Antoine Lamy David Forest Sara Bourque Amelie Tremblay Kym Lapointe Samuel Waugh Ariane Boisvert Jasmine Cadavid Marcela Gil Vanessa Tellier Eric Labranche Julie Beaucage Camille Deguire Matthieu Labbe Visual Effects by Crafty Apes 3D Artists Andy Byrne Manuel Guizar Jon Balcome Ben Sumner Patrick Sullivan Kevin Hoppe Gabriel Vargas Zack Willis Burke Roane Madison Eckler Nick Spier 2D Artists Chad Fetzer Joshua Bailor Ian Thorpe Chris Wood Alexander Johnson Nara Smith Sean Willis Ndosi Anyabwile Tanner Bartlett Gabe Souza John Brubaker Daniel Dupre Madison Eigel Joshua Young Jeremy Peacock Steven Benjamin Keith Anderson Christopher Higgins Duncan Key Brad Lucas Phylicia Feldman Paul Song Daniel Pastor Christopher Cheng Daniel Smith Joe Dinozzi Tyler Usie Jasper Baltzersen VFX Editors Heather Taylor • Kate Staduhar Visual Effects by SPIN Compositing Artists Abhishek Singh Chris Hudzieczko Jason Kolodziejczak Mathieu Bacchous Anny Lang Daniel Cohen Jennifer Widelitz Sri Harish Mathanagopalsamy Daniel Mermelstein Jignesh Patel Yulia Levitas Cale Schmidt Hye Yeon Kim Lauren Keerma Visual Effects by FOLKS Compositing Artists Anika Racine Christophe Trepanier Frederik Grondin Jeremy Blasco Alexandre Lamontagne Megan Lewis Visual Effects by General Population Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Cyber Scanning and Lidar Industrial Pixels Music "America The Beautiful" Written by Samuel A. Ward and Katharine Lee Bates "Master Of Puppets" Written by James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett and Cliff Burton Performed by Metallica Courtesy of Blackened Recordings, Inc. "Hail To The Chief" Written by James Sanderson and Walter Scott "Happy Birthday To You" Written by Mildred J. Hill and Patty Smith Hill "Walk That Talks" Written by Cary R. Beare, Marc S. Danzeisen, David Boyle and John E. Kazaroff Performed by Slam & Groove Courtesy of Open Vault Music "Joy To The World" Written by Lowell Mason and Isaac Watts "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" Written by Felix Mendelssohn, Charles Westley and George Whitefield "Three Little Birds" Written by Bob Marley "Like A Rolling Stone" Written by Bob Dylan "Free Bird" Written by Ronnie Van Zant and Allen Collins Performed by Lynyrd Skynyrd Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Never Been To Spain" Written by Hoyt Axton "Hound Dog" Written by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller "Panic In Babylon" Written by Anton Newcombe Performed by The Brian Jonestown Massacre Courtesy of A Recordings Ltd. "Dixie" Written by Daniel Decatur Emmett "La donna è mobile" from "Rigoletto" Written by Giuseppe Verdi Libretto by Francesco Maria Piave "Cigarillo" Written by Erich Becht and Lucas Botho Performed by The Botho Lucas Voices Courtesy of APM Music "My Impure Hair" Written by Kazu Makino, Simone Pace and Amedeo Pace Performed by Blonde Redhead Courtesy of 4AD By arrangement with Beggars Group Media Limited "Free Throw" Written by Christopher Isum Performed by The Mezcals Courtesy of PEN Music Group, Inc. "Home On The Range" Written by Daniel E. Kelly and Dr. Brewster M. Higley "Kum ba yah" Traditional "Burning Love" Written by Dennis Linde Produced by D. Sardy Performed by Woody Harrelson "I'm Alright" Written and Performed by Kenny Loggins Courtesy of Milk Money Music © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and 2.0 Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Poster from "BORAT: CULTURAL LEARNINGS OF AMERICA FOR MAKE BENEFIT GLORIOUS NATION OF KAZAKHSTAN" Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox. All rights reserved. White House Collection courtesy of the White House Historical Association Filmed at Pinewood Atlanta Studios Special Thanks to Macon-Bibb County, Georgia This project was completed with assistance from the Georgia Film Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development. With the participation of the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit. With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits